Dove of Sorrow
by Onoono Kiononayami
Summary: The GW boys meet a girl. Wow. how original, but this one has a twist. Wait and see. Aino Tenshii is my other name. There is cursing so watch out youngins. ^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: I don't own gundam wing. I only own Tiffany and Sei Ryu. If you try to sue me tough luck 'cause I'm broke. HAHAHAHA.  
  
WARNING: I can't spell.  
  
Any way on with the show.....  
  
The Dove of Sorrow: Part 1  
By: Aino Tenshii   
  
A young girl lay in bed. Her hair is a soft brown with red tips and her eyes are a Two calm pools of baby blue. She looks around wondering where she is and how she got here.  
"I think they put her in here." Spoke a male's voice.  
"Thank-you. Now you may leave." A quiet feminine voice commanded.   
The girl heard the door open. She didn't even bother to look up, thinking that whoever owned this place probably sent another person to entairigate her.  
"Hello, Tiffany. My name is Dorothy. I was sent here to get you cleaned up before you go." Dorothy, the owner of the female voice, said.  
"I have one question." Tiffany said.  
"What may that be?" Dorothy replied.  
"I don't have to wear one of those long frilly skirts or dresses. Right?" Tiffany asked hoping that she wouldn't mind.  
"Of course not. We want you to be comfortable for the last minutes that you stay here." She inquired.  
"Good, because I just want to go and by the way. My name's Tifa not Tiffany. Tiffany is way too fancy for my liking." Tifa said.  
"To where?" Dorothy, mistress of stupid questions, asked.  
"To find my brother." Tifa said.  
"Who is your brother?"   
"That's classified."  
"Well here's your stuff. You can leave whenever you want."  
"Finally."Tifa said and got her clothes. Then went in the bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tifa's POV  
  
When I came out of the bathroom I took one look at the mirror and knew that I was ready to go. The reflection in the mirror was clad in faded bellbottoms, a white spagetti-strap tank, and a blue head scraf in it's hair.  
"I look good." I said.  
"It seems that you are ready to go." Dorothy said, "Come along."I followed Dorothy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A hanger  
When we got to the hanger I saw that my gundam Angel's Anguish was ready to take off. "What's with the security?" I asked when I noticed the guards around the MS.  
"Oh, well. I guess I should go. Bye." I said. Then, jumped into Angel's Anguish. I took off. Then, a noticed that there was a tracking device on my gundam.  
"D***!" I said. They want me to lead them to the other gundams. I stopped and got out.   
"Where is it?!" I said. "Bingo." I found it. Disabled it and Went on my way.  
"I will find you." I said. I wonder how Quatre is let's go visit. Teehee.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Winner Mansion  
"Are you sure that you want to go into outer space today. I mean Zero is still being worked on and it would only get damaged more."Duo asked heero.  
"I know that is why I'm taking a Leo."Heero said.  
Quatre walked in the hanger, "Heero your Leo was damaged in the attack yesterday and there aren't any more of them left. Sorry." He said.  
Heero lokked up and thought, An enemy attack and a gundam spotting. How comforting. He added the part about the gundam when he saw it and said, "Another gundam."  
Quatre ran to Sandrock and turned on it's communication system. He received a message and it was:  
"Hi! Quatre what's up with the hanger being so big? I just thought that I'd pop by, so if you don't remember me, learn my name and it is death."  
He replied: "Hey, Tifa! Welcome back. How's Angel's Anguish doing?"  
"Fine, Quatre. She even has a few upgrades." I said, "Quatre can you tell them to stop shooting at me. Hey, is that Zero?!"  
"How do you know my gundam's name?" Heero said via the comm. System.  
"Hi, Heero! Can you stop shooting at me now. I know I shouldn't've left but I didn't know that you'd be this mad! Come on loosen up!" I said.  
"Tifa? That you? You grew up too fast." Heero said.  
"Ya think so?" I said, " Think I grew up just at the right speed. I mean some of the guys that fight in ms's can't even attack me after I've sent them a message."  
"I can see why!" Said Duo popping up on the screen.  
"Duo! I haven't missed you all that much." I said.  
"You haven't forgiven me yet. That sux."He said.  
"It should!" I said.  
"Your worse that Wufei and him fighting. Come on down and stay here for a while."Quatre said.  
"Is Wufei there? If he his he's getting a big hug. I've missed him."I said, "And by the way I guess arguing with Duo runs in the family."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inside Winner mansion  
As I walked down the hall with Duo, Heero and Quatre I noticed a lot of changes: #1. This place was huge. #2. New staff. #3. Nobody new me expect for the boys.  
We made it to the game room where Trowa and Wufei were playing an idle game of chess. I walked over to them and moved Trowa's queen and said, "Checkmate."  
They looked at me.  
I said, "So... What's new here?"  
"Nothing much." Said Trowa.  
"You." Said Wufei.  
"Ha ha very funny. Really. What's up Wu-man." I said.  
"I mean it too. Your back. That's new. Your probably here for one of your short visits. Then, your gonna live again. INJUSTICE!" Wufei said (Sorry. I couldn't resist.).  
"Why don't you let me explain why I left then we'll see who deserves the injustice act." I said.  
"Why did you leave?" Asked Quatre.  
"I went on a mission. You know all those OZ bases that have been blown up recently. Guess who blown them to particles. Me." I said, " I was on a long-term mission to get rid of all the OZ bases in sectors A 1- Z 10. Thank-you."  
"You. A woman. Doing all that work correctly. Ha!" Wufei said.  
"Laugh all you want, but what is the alternate explanation? There is none! You are the stupid one this time.*smirk* I love it when I can prove you wrong." I said.  
"Then what has Heero been doing? He said that he was blowing up OZ bases."Asked Quatre.   
"HE's been blowing up Oz bases in sectors Z 11- YA 10!" I said.  
"How'd you know?" Asked Heero.  
"The doc's told me." I said, "You missed one. I got captured by them thinking that the base was unoperational."  
"I failed......" Heero said.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Changes: Tifa has green, I repeat, GREEN eyes. Everything else is the same so ENJOY THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you don't I'll make you get locked in a room with silent boy, Trowa, forever and no he won't talk. Or maybe even better yet, If you send me a flame I'll lock you in a room with Relena forever ! Hahahahahahahaha. OOPS. Sorry if I scared ya. There is no Yaoi in this fic. Thank-you have a nice day.  
  
Warning: I can't spell so shut up!  
  
Dove of Sorrow : Part 1  
One year after the prologue.  
A.C. 197( What?)  
  
Winner Mansion  
Tifa's pov  
  
"I'm so scared Cathy. I mean, You know about me and all but Trowa doesn't and it's deadly obvious that I'm his sister and all. I mean, we look almost exactly alike!" I said to Catherine over the phone.  
"Okay Cathy. I'll just have to tell them I guess. Buh-bye." I said then hung up the phone.  
"Tell who what?" Duo asked. He had just walked in the room in time to here me say Bye to Cathy.  
"Nothing Duo. I just have to tell Trowa something for Cathy since he's out of the house." I said. I know a BIG lie but they'll have to deal with it.  
"Ok. But Trowa just got back so I think that you might want to tell him now." He said.  
"Is he in a bad mood again? This will just have to wait." I said and left the room to go find Trowa.  
  
Living room  
  
I walked in and found Trowa, Heero, Quatre and Wufei playing a game of battle Chess. (Ya know the four player one.)   
"Hi guys! How was the mission?" I asked.  
"......."  
"Hn....."  
"Fine and thank-you for asking."  
"Injustice....."( I'll let you guess who said what. ^_^)  
"OK. Nevermind. Well I have something to say......" I said then was cut off.  
"We have another mission." Said Duo, "It requires all of us so let's move."  
"Right." I said.  
"Your a pilot. Hahaha. I still can't get over that." Wufei said.  
"Shut up and move." I said. We all left the for the hanger.  
  
Hanger  
I jumped into Angel's Anguish. Duo jumped into deathsythe Hell Custom. Heero jumped Wing Zero Custom. Wufei jumped into Altron Custom. Trowa jumped into Heavy Arms Custom. Quatre jumped into Sandrock Custom. Then, we took off. (Long and boring I know.)  
  
Somewhere in OZ territory. Space.  
  
" Uh. Duo. What was the mission?" I said.  
"Destroy the mobile Suits that should be here...........Now!" He said and attacked a swarm of Leos with his beam sythe. I took the swarm of Aries out with my MS sized rocket launcher and machine gun. Trowa took out a group of leos and arieses. Quatre backed up me. Heero took out a group Taruses. Finally, Wufei backed up Trowa.  
We won as always.   
"Hey guys. I'm kinda out of ammo so I'm heading back." I said.  
"OK. Do you have any means of protection?" Quatre asked.  
"I have the self-destruct and a beam saber but that's it..." I said.  
"You guys go ahead. I'll be fine." I said.  
"Last time you said that you nearly died." Said Duo.  
"Yeah I know. I still haven't forgiven you for saving me. I was going to self-destruct." I said.  
"So that's what that was all about." Said Quatre.  
"Yeah. I guess she's not so weak after all." Said Wu-man.(Sorry let's try that again. ^_^)  
"Yeah. I guess she's not so weak after all." Said Wufei. (Much better. ^-^)  
"Guys. Just let me go." I said.  
"I'm coming too." Said Duo.  
"Fine just don't get in my way if I have to self-destruct. OK?" I said.  
"I am gonna stop you if you try to self-destruct again." Duo said  
"Why?"  
"Cathy would kill us all."  
"Why would she kill ya'll?"  
"It's our mission to keep you alive."  
"Really? She really wants me to tell you my secret then."  
"What secret?" Asked Quatre.  
"Nothing that you need to know now. I'll tell you when the time is right. Like when I get back. I send you a transmission so keep your links open." I said.  
"Are we leaving yet?" Duo asked.  
"OK Duo. Let's go." I said.  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Changes:NONE!!!!!!!^-^  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in this fic with  
the exception of Tifa.  
  
Warning:NON-YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The characters are out of character. I can't   
spell worth shit so shut up!!! Heero isn't really a main character if you  
haven't figured that one out yet but I'm working on it!!(Dodges flying  
objects and bullets. Mostly from Heero and Relena, Who is now not appearing  
in this fic =P.) I said that I was working on it! Geeze! Now on with the  
story.  
  
Dove of Sorrow: Part 2  
  
Tifa's room  
  
I'm on the computer. Again. I mean I have nothing else to do. Duo is  
talking to Quatre (no one else will listen), Heero is on his computer doing  
something (who knows what he does on that thing) and Trowa is being silent   
(as always) and playing a game of chess with Wufei. Oh yeah and Relena (so she  
is in the fic! Who cares anyway) is hanging all over Heero. It makes me sick.  
She is sooooo annoying and she thinks that any girl that he talks to is a  
slut. Come on. I almost said " So are you a slut too." but my consence (I   
want to kill it. Die!) told me not to.   
I turned off the computer and walked to the living room. Trowa was in  
there sitting on the couch and there was an abandoned game of chess in the   
corner. Wufei wasn't in the room.  
"Hi, Trowa. Where's Wufei?" I said and sat in one of the love seats.  
"Praising Nataku." Was all the answer I got.  
"Cathy is coming over later and she expects you to talk to her." I   
said. Trowa rolled his eyes.  
"Did you win?" I asked. He nodded his head. I sat there for a while   
and then picked up a book . It was "The complete colection of the lord of the  
rings". How boring. I put the book down.   
Quatre walked in and said, "Hi!"  
"Konnichiwa." Was my reply.  
"Tifa, you said that you have something to tell us?" He asked as he   
sat down on the other love seat.  
"Once everyone is here. Including Cathy. She wants to hear this and if  
I can't say it she will." I said.  
"Did I hear someone say my name?" Said Cathy as she walked in the room  
and sat next to Trowa on the couch.  
"Hey Cathy." I said.  
"Ya ready?" Cathy said.  
"I don't know. I hope so." I said in thought. Duo walked in and sat   
next to Cathy on the Couch.  
"I hope this is worth taking me out of fixing Deathsythe." Duo said   
angrily. Heero walked in with Relena. Relena sat on the couch next to Trowa   
and Heero stood next to Relena. They said nothing. Wufei walked in and stood   
next to the door to stop anyone from leaving. He even had his sword.  
"Thanks Wufei." Said Catherine.  
"He knows too? Why'd you tell him of all people. why him?" I said.  
"I felt like it." Said Cathy.  
"Okay. I think I can say it now." I said and took a deep breath, " I'm  
Trowa's sister. No, twin sister. Not identical or anything but close."   
Everything was quiet. Probally from shock.   
"She's the younger one." Said Cathy.  
"So OZ had a gundam pilot's sister working as a spy. A very rebelious  
spy but no the less a spy." Said Quatre.  
"She's a spy?!" Said Relena.  
"Relena. I'm not a spy any more. I was forced to work for them and I   
never gave them the right information. So I was really helping you to begin   
with. You should have seen their faces when they found out that I was against  
them. Zechs flipped." I said smiling as I remembered their faces.  
"Zechs is my brother." Relena said. I was taken aback.   
"Really? You won't tell him where I am. Will you?" I said worriedly.  
"I won't ....." She said, I sighed a sigh of releif.  
"Unless he asks me." She finished. I started panicking.  
"Their gonna kill me if they find me. I'm going to die." I said and   
started crying.  
"Now you've gone and done it. She never going to stop crying now."   
Said Cathy.  
"Good." Said Relena, "I have a meeting with Zechs today anyway."  
"Relena..." Said Zechs as he walked into the room, "WHAT IS SHE DOING  
HERE?! Your coming to the base."  
"No I'm not." I said as I stood up, "I refuse to work for people like  
you. People who kidnap children and train them to work for OZ. I'm probally   
better suited to be a soilder than you anyway." I turned away.  
"The prince is wondering where you are." Zechs said.  
"Tell him to go to hell and I'll meet him there." I said.  
Duo said,"Hey....."  
Zechs and I said, "What?!"  
"Nothing." He said.  
"Good." I said.  
Zechs said, "Unit 1! Get up here." A unit of soldiers ran into the   
room.  
"Lutinent Zechs! Lutinent Bloom!" The soldiers said soluting.  
"See Zechs I have just as much power as you. They won't do anything   
to me." I said.  
"She's a traitor." Was all Zechs said and the unit started firing at   
me. I ran to the window, opened it, walked onto the balcony and jumped over   
the railing. I did a summersault in the air and landed on the groung safely.  
  



End file.
